Graal Militaries Wiki
Welcome to the Graal Military Wikia. The Wikia was founded on January 29th, 2014 and primarily through the direction of Roanoke Han grew into a formidable pocket of information for the people of the Graal Military Community. Here you will learn a great deal about the origins of where the community came from, the major players in it's shaping, the guilds that rose and fell, and everything else that went with it. The Wikia has a lot to explore, so feel free to look around. News June 8th, 2019 '- I have cleaned up the staff roster as a security measure to protect the Wikia. Progress may have slowed down over the years, but I will never stop protecting and preserving what we have built here. That being said, if anyone is interested in taking charge on this project once again, or if you just want to help out, please do not hesitate to contact me. Over the next few days I hope to bring back some lost content to the Wikia, so check back soon to see what I can come up with. Thank you to everyone who still visits the Wikia (almost 1,000 views this week even now) and supports it, even if that's just by fixing a spelling error. It's the continued interest in having a primary source of knowledge about our community that has kept this going. Cheers to another 5 years. - Xiaoguard '''June 18th, 2019 '- I have begun the beginning stages of modernizing the homepage. This is just a rough draft of what it is soon to look like, but nevertheless it is better than it was before in my opinion. Please check back soon to watch the Wikia further evolve. - Xiaoguard Leaders * The Big Three * Auel Vist * Vulnus K. Consilim * Xinke Han * Morzan Von Kazakov * Kozak * Sherlock/Constantine * Sol * Kevlar Vaughn * James F. Zor * Peter Rhodes * Zearos D. S'ahlesius * Nylius For a complete list of people and families on the wikia, click here. Military Guilds & Organizations * The State * Line of Auel * The Royal Guard * New Frontier Republic (Ol' West) * Talon Company (Era) * The Sentinels * Atlantia * Alteria * Asano Clan * Byzantia * Aurelia * FoV * The Burvanican Empires For a complete list of militaries with or without a wikia page, click here. Notable Conflicts * War of Paranoia: Imperian Military v. Bacseyian Confederation * Communist Rebellion: The State Military v. Ministry of Justice * [http://graalmilitary.wikia.com/wiki/Rebels_and_Anti-State_Movements State Rebellions:'' ]''The State Military v. Rebel Factions * The Second War of Paranoia: The State v. Imperia * The Great War: Allied Forces v. The Coalition * Aurean Conflicts & Conquests: Aurea v. Others * The PAS Rebellion: Sarovia v. People Against Sarovia & others * The Great Unification War: Various combatants * The Byzantium-Coalition War: Various combatants Reference * People * Wikia Overseers * Literature * Quotes * Families * Militaries * Ranks * Events and Eras * Places * Uniforms * Websites Militaries People Literature Families Places Events & Eras Most Popular Articles * The State * Auel Vist * Military Uniforms * Morzan Von Kazakov * Xinke Han * Leaders 2018 * The Vadim Stratocracy '''Check out the forum here. ja: Category:Browse